moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sanguine Syndicate
The Sanguine Syndicate, better known to the public as the Sanguine Company, is the largest criminal enterprise based within Stormwind City and its surrounding territories, including various locations surrounding Baradin Bay. Though having stepped away from the spotlight of its reputable fame in recent months, a vast majority of the criminal underground still regard Sanguine as the pioneers of the expansive business it redefined in what is now referred to as ‘The Golden Age of Crime’. Origins As the summer months bled into August, the tall and lanky Riseva, boss of the Freewind Cartel, had found a like-minded match in former Lieutenant Kenyth Seyne of the Stormwind Guard. Their meeting was by no accident, having crossed paths on a number of occasions due to the counterbalance of their chosen professions. An ambitious man, ever eager to exploit the wealth and freedoms upon the side of the law he fought to exterminate for long; Kenyth officially turned from his oaths, and signed as a dedicated employee of the Freewnd Cartel at the peak of its power. In a short time following his employment, Mr. Seyne was given the moniker “Goggles”, and was soon a common sight at Riseva’s side. The two soon found their niche, benefiting from each other’s talents and trust. Riseva kept to the sidelines as the orchestrator of business, as Kenyth carried out the dirty work of breaking fingers and gouging eyes. There were many seasoned members of the Cartel who disliked Kenyth for the favoritism exhibited by the head of the Cartel, and as result, the loyalties within Freewind began to wane. When the Cartel hit its first rough patch as a result of inner tension and outside pressure from rising syndicates, it was the inseparable rogue and mage duo that were left sitting together, discussing the flaws of their plan, with minds for the future. The crippling tension within The Cartel came to a head when the current Second turned against Riseva in a desperate push for authority with several loyalists to his cause. Their failures set Freewind apart from the cancerous sect within their ranks, and allowed for Kenyth to assume the emptied position, appointed without question by Riseva and the collective of her most trusted loyalists, Murcee and Jayleth. Though it was obvious to a great many of the Cartel without saying, Riseva and Kenyth’s relationship extended beyond the means of work, friendship, and trust. Priorities shifted, and the two would often become more invested in maintaining their romance than they did company expansion. In short time, Freewind transformed from a single-led organization to a co-lead business. Many praised the transition, though the true test existed strongest between Riseva and Kenyth in balancing a life as both business partners and lovers alike. The End of Freewind Cartel The failures of Freewind were matched by surroundings hardships. The planet had recently been near Shattered; the elemental invasion to follow. A personal tragedy gripped hardest with the loss of Riseva and Kenyth’s child, and the desperate act that led to the rogue’s curse wrought unmistakable changes and tension between the couple. Emotionally beaten, financially broke and left with little after the Cartel’s imminent collapse, there was much to point the finger of blame at. Riseva had removed herself from the fore of the Cartel’s operations, struggling to cope with the loss of her child. It was all Kenyth could do to balance a broken wife and company alike. Kenny’s bitterness at not receiving the credit he felt due while his wife’s personality took a destructive turn for the worse, eventually strained at their marriage until it hung by a thread. When Riseva stubbornly declared her intentions to renew her position in the criminal underground, despite her husband’s protest, the two fought, and eventually split. Kenny would go on with an attempt to find a straighter, cleaner path of business he called the Sanguine Syndicate, and Riseva would press on to fulfill her wish by turning to a former officer and old friend, Murcee. Despite a rocky separation, Riseva and Kenyth would begin work respectively on their new callings, and begin to strike up civil, even pleasant conversations. Though Sanguine, like the Cartel, had a slow and rocky start, it managed to flourish with the help of its officers. Viktor Romel, formerly known by the moniker ‘Velgim’ played an influential role in the early stages of the company’s development, serving as Kenyth’s Second. With ambitious minds at work, the downfall of their tentative allies was nearing. Sanguine experienced an influx of members and began to truly flourish, earning notoriety while its members all worked beneath the law’s notice without the sacrifice of efficient business. The Sanguine Tailoring and Textile Co. was established as a legal operation to throw off suspicions of the syndicate’s darker dealings. Eventually, the division of power proved too great between Sanguine and the remnants of Freewind. After an unfortunate, unexplained accident, Riseva Seyne lost her life to a worgen's claws. Though speculated that Kenyth had performed the assassination of his estranged wife, it has never been officially proven. Kenyth Seyne was left half the man he used to be, yet continued to lead his company despite the emotional struggles he faced. The remnants of Freewind's restructure beneath Riseva, now then without its boss, turned to join Kenyth’s operation, further expanding Sanguine’s talent base. Over time, Kenny’s heart hardened and an efficient persona slowly began to come into view. However, despite this, personal matters continuously plagued his leadership with pockets of absence and bouts of crippling depression. He was, however, a good boss in many people's opinions. The Early Years (WIP) The Rise of Sanguine (WIP) A Hostile Takeover (WIP) War in the Streets (WIP) Aftermath of Conquest (WIP) The Rebirth of Legacy (WIP) A New Way, An Old Way... (WIP) Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Crime Category:Syndicate Category:Sanguine Syndicate Category:Stormwind Organizations